Self Insertion Challenge 2007
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Wir Rumtreiberinnen haben amüsante, beängstigende oder manchmal auch merkwürdige Begegnungen der Potter-Art! Den Anfang macht Zauberfee


_Und hier kommt mein Beitrag zur Self Insertion – Challenge 2007:)_

_Bzw. ist es einer von zwei Beiträgen, da uns eine bereits ausgeloste Schreiberin ausgefallen ist, und ihre Wörter übrig waren, mich aber regelrecht angesprungen haben, darüber eine Geschichte zu schreiben! ;)_

_Die fünf vorgegebenen Wörter waren:_

_Koboldaufstand  
Zirkusstraßenschild  
Glockenturm  
Murphys Gesetz  
Partnertherapie_

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen...und bitte nicht zu ernst nehmen...ich habe maßlos übertrieben! ;) :D_

_LG Zauberfee_

**Murphys Gesetze**

Blinzelnd und mit dröhnendem Kopf versuchte ich mich in dem grellen Zimmer umzusehen.  
Es dauerte einige Momente, ehe ich ein paar Schemen erkennen konnte, doch wie mein Schlafzimmer kam mir das, was ich sah, nicht vor.

Aber wo war ich dann?  
Was war gestern passiert?

Zwischen all den Schmerzen meinte ich, mich daran erinnern zu können, dass ich am Abend zuvor in einer Bar war und den Verlust meines Jobs begossen hatte.  
Doch was war danach?

Endlich hatten sich meine Augen soweit an die Helligkeit gewöhnt, dass ich ein wenig mehr von meiner ungewohnten Umgebung sah.  
Die Decke war mit dunklem Holz verkleidet und an manchen Stellen waren sehr detaillierte Malereien zu entdecken. Alles in allem wirkte es sehr protzig.

Gerade wollte ich meinen Kopf etwas weiter nach links drehen, um diese Seite des Zimmers zu begutachten, als rechts neben mir ein Rascheln ertönte.

Mit voller Macht schlug eine Panikwelle über mir zusammen. Mit tiefen Atemzügen versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Bestimmt war es nur die Katze gewesen...ganz sicher!

Gerade, als ich mich mit diesem Gedanken ein wenig beruhigt hatte, machte sich eine große, warme und leicht raue Hand auf meinem Bauch breit und zog mich zu ihrem Besitzer heran, welcher gleich darauf auch schon einen Kuss auf meine Schulter hauchte und seine Nase in meine Haare vergrub.

Vorsichtig drehte ich den Kopf in seine Richtung und sah mich genau zwei intensiv grauen Augen gegenüber, die mindestens so müde aussahen wie ich mich fühlte, aber sie wirkten auch sehr warm und nett und...ein erleichtertes Seufzen wollte sich aus meinem Mund drängen, doch ich konnte es gerade noch unterdrücken. Ebenso wie das dämliche Grinsen. Auch wenn ich mich an den Rest nicht erinnern konnte, fragte ich mich doch, wie ich mir so eine scharfe Ausgabe des männlichen Geschlechtes angeln konnte.

Ich wusste es beim besten Willen nicht mehr, aber momentan war es mir auch egal. Ich würde mir später darüber Gedanken machen.  
Nachdem mir mein Gegenüber zärtlich mit seiner Nase gegen meine gestupst hatte, beschloss ich, dass ich dringend meine Erinnerung daran auffrischen musste, wie der Rest aussah.

Also drehte ich mich zu ihm um, ließ meine Hand in kleinen Kreisen über seine Brust wandern und stellte begeistert fest, dass ihm dies einen Schauer nach dem anderen durch den Körper jagte.  
Mit Mühe riss ich mich von seinen faszinierenden Augen los und folgte mit meinen Blicken der Hand auf dem Weg über seinen Körper.

Und was das für ein Körper war!  
Die Hand, die vorhin auf meinem Bauch gelegen hatte begann nun ihrerseits über meine Haut zu streichen und hinterließ an jedem berührten Punkt eine brennende Gänsehaut.  
So mussten sich wohl magische Hände anfühlen!

Die andere Hand vergrub sich in meinen Haaren und zog meinen Kopf zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran, während die dritte Hand begann, meinen Bauch zu streicheln.  
Moment!  
Dritte Hand?

Und wo kam plötzlich der Mund her, der meinen Nacken mit Küssen und zärtlichen Bissen bearbeitete?  
Mehr als überrascht drehte ich ruckartig den Kopf so weit nach hinten, wie die Natur es zuließ und entdeckte einen braunen Wuschelkopf, der nun aufblickte und mir mit warmen hellbraunen Augen entgegen sah. Auch was ich hier entdeckte, gefiel mir äußerst gut, und so beschloss ich, dass ich heute mal einen experimentierfreudigen Tag hatte – von der Nacht wusste ich ja schließlich nichts mehr – und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten der beiden Männer.

**oooOOOooo**

Ich schätze, es war einige Stunden später...wie viel später genau, kann ich nicht sagen, dafür war ich zu abgelenkt von Mündern, Händen und anderen Körperteilen, die mich verwöhnten...als ich den Klang eines Kirchenglockenturms vernahm.

Die beiden Männer schliefen selig an mich gekuschelt und ich muss zugeben, ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben so wohl und geborgen und vor allem geliebt und begehrt gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Normalerweise hätte ich mich wohl auch der Müdigkeit hingegeben, aber ich war viel zu aufgekratzt als dass ich hätte schlafen können. Deshalb überlegte ich fieberhaft, wie die beiden hießen, und wie das denn wohl gestern von statten gegangen war, dass sie ausgerechnet mich dazu erwählt hatten, das Bett mit ihnen zu teilen.

Sie schienen sich jedenfalls zu kennen – gut zu kennen – denn in den vergangenen Stunden war ihre Kommunikation auf einer Ebene über Gesten und Blickkontakte erfolgt, die man sich nur durch jahrelanges gemeinsames Training aneignete.

**oooOOOooo**

Also...von vorne. Wenn ich meinen kompletten Tag noch einmal durchgehen würde, vielleicht käme ich dann wieder darauf, wer diese beiden heißen Kerle waren.  
Mein Tag begann gestern mehr als schlecht.

Ich hatte verschlafen, mein Auto war nicht angesprungen, keiner meiner Nachbarn war zu Hause, um mir eine Starthilfe zu geben, der Pannendienst ließ sich mehr als großzügig Zeit und, als ich dann endlich unterwegs war, stand ich eine kleine Ewigkeit im Stau.  
Endlich bei meiner Arbeit angekommen, schnappt mir so ein Lackaffe den einzigen Parkplatz vor der Nase weg.

Nachdem ich eine Schimpftirade über ihn ausgeschüttet hatte, stellte sich heraus, dass es der neue Großkunde war, mit dem mein Chef heute einen Vertrag abschließen wollte...die Betonung liegt auf wollte, denn wie sollte es anders sein? Nachdem er heraus hatte, wo ich arbeitete, weigerte er sich, mit meinem Chef ins Geschäft zu kommen.

Wie das für mich ausging, dürfte ja wohl klar sein, oder? Murphys Gesetz traf mich mit voller Härte, und so war ich noch vor dem Mittagessen meinen Job los.

Am Boden zerstört tingelte ich die endlose Strecke zu meinem Auto zurück. Allerdings war dort kein Auto mehr.  
Nach einigem Umherblicken entdeckte ich noch die Rücklichter des Abschleppwagens, der mein Vehikel abtransportierte. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Konnte ein Tag noch schlimmer werden?  
Ich hätte Murphy besser nicht herausgefordert...

Wieder einmal fluchend und schimpfend trat ich gegen das nächstbeste Straßenschild, verstauchte mir dabei gehörig die Zehen und wurde kurz darauf von einem grimmig dreinblickenden Riesen angesprochen, dass er dieses Zirkusstrassenschild gerade eben erst angebracht hatte und ich lieber machen solle, dass ich fort käme, ehe er mir einen Termin beim Schönheitschirurgen verpassen würde.  
Schön.

Ich legte mich besser nicht mit ihm an und so trollte ich mich humpelnd und noch immer leise fluchend davon.  
Nach einem endlosen Weg durch die Stadt stand ich endlich vor meiner Wohnung...es war inzwischen fast vier Uhr nachmittags... und kramte in meiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel.

Einige ungläubige Blicke später fiel mir wieder ein, dass der auf dem Beifahrersitz lag.  
Wer immer dieser Murphy auch war...heute durfte er mir jedenfalls nicht über den Weg laufen!

Ich klingelte also Sturm, in der Hoffnung, dass mein Freund mir die Türe öffnen würde. Leider vergebens.  
Wo steckte dieser Nichtsnutz wieder? So langsam war mein sonniges Gemüt am Ende!

Nach dem zehnten Sturmklingeln öffnete schließlich meine Nachbarin, die nie die Nase aus fremder Leute Angelegenheiten heraushalten konnte, und überreichte mir einen Brief.  
Darauf stand mein Name.

Und die Handschrift kam mir auch irgendwie bekannt vor...  
Wenige Minuten später wusste ich auch, woher.

Sie gehörte meinem nun Ex-Freund, der mir einen herzzerreißenden Schmierzettel hinterlassen hatte, auf dem er mir mitteilte, dass er sich in der Partnertherapie darüber klar geworden war, dass das mit uns keinen Sinn mehr hatte.

Partnertherapie?  
Mit wem war er denn dort?  
Macht man die nicht eigentlich zu zweit?  
War das nicht der Sinn daran?

Da ich nun absolut keinen Nerv hatte, auch noch meine Mutter anzurufen und mir ihr ewiges „Ich hab's dir ja gleich gesagt" anzuhören, beschloss ich mir irgendwo die Kante zu geben.  
Vielleicht hatte Mister Murphy dann ein Erbarmen mit mir?  
Wenigstens meinen Geldbeutel hatte ich eingesteckt.

Ich lief also den ganzen Weg, den ich gekommen war wieder zurück, da die beste Kneipe in der Stadt genau neben meinem ehemaligen Arbeitsplatz lag...sollte mir das nicht zu denken geben?

Ich war nur noch zwei Strassen entfernt, als ich direkt vor mir eine urig aussehende Kneipe ausmachte, die mir noch nie in den 28 Jahren, die ich nun hier wohnte, aufgefallen war.  
Wo kam die denn plötzlich her?

Neugierig schaute ich durch die dreckige Scheibe und so voll wie es da drin war, konnte es nur gut sein.  
So trat ich ein.

Die Leute sahen mich etwas komisch an, dabei sollten die sich erstmal selber anschauen, so merkwürdig, wie die zum Teil gekleidet waren...

In einer der hinteren Ecken war noch ein Tisch frei, und so steuerte ich zielstrebig darauf zu und ließ mich auf die urgemütliche Bank sinken.

Nur wenig später stand eine freundliche Bedienung vor mir und brachte mir die Karte.  
Ich hätte mich eigentlich schon über die um sich selbst kreisenden Anfangsbuchstaben wundern sollen, aber ich schob das auf meinen psychischen Stress, der ja heute mehr als üppig vorhanden gewesen war.

Gerade als ich mich über die Auswahl wundern wollte, sprach mich eine tiefe, samtige Stimme an. Als ich aufsah, standen da zwei unglaublich gut aussehende Männer und fragten, ob sie sich setzen durften.

Mit Mühe konnte ich mich davon abhalten, zu sabbern, und deshalb nickte ich schnell...nicht, dass sie es sich noch anders überlegten.  
Der braunhaarige stellte seinen Freund als Sirius Black und sich selbst als Remus Lupin vor. Ich geb's zu, ich dachte, die wollten mich verarschen!

Welche Mutter ist bitte so grausam und nennt ihre Kinder SO?  
Als ich die beiden einige Minuten ungläubig angestarrt hatte, lachte der Schwarzhaarige bellend los und raunte seinem Freund ein ungläubiges „eine Muggel" zu.  
Muggel?  
Wie in Harry Potter?

Alles klar...wo war die versteckte Kamera?

Ungefähr das musste wohl auch in meinem Gesicht zu lesen gewesen sein, denn der braunhaarige lächelte mich an, so dass mir gleich die Knie weich wurden und meinte dann mit einer freundlichen, warmen Stimme: „Sie dürften eigentlich gar nicht hier sein."  
Himmel...wer hatte diesem Mann so eine Stimme gegeben? Dafür bräuchte er eigentlich einen Waffenschein!

Allerdings setzte ich, nachdem der Inhalt des Gesagten zu mir durchgedrungen war, meinen besten trotzigsten Klein-Mädchen-Schmoll-Blick auf.

Dies wiederum ließ den angeblichen Sirius Black erneut schallend lachen.  
„Remus...die ist süß, wir sollten sie behalten."  
HALLOHO? Ich sitze hier und kann dich hören!

Ich sollte dringend mein Pokerface üben, denn nach einem weiteren Blick in mein Gesicht verpasste Remus seinem Freund eine Kopfnuss.  
Gut so!

Zur Entschädigung fragte mich Sirius, ob er mich auf ein Butterbier einladen dürfe.  
Nachdem ich meinen Mund zu einer schmollenden Fratze verzogen hatte, schenkte er mir den besten Hundeblick, den ich je gesehen habe...ehrlich...nicht mal der Hund meiner Mutter hatte das SO drauf!  
Welche Frau kann da schon nein sagen?

Und außerdem war ich ja hier, um mich zu betrinken, also nahm ich das Angebot gerne an.  
Es dauerte zwei Butterbiere, ehe ich ihnen glaubte, dass sie wirklich Zauberer waren.

Nach dem vierten oder fünften Butterbier konnte ich mich gerade noch so auf die Diskussion über irgendeinen Koboldaufstand konzentrieren.

Inzwischen glaubte ich den beiden einfach alles und ich kann nicht sagen, ob es am Bier oder an der unglaublichen Ausstrahlung der beiden lag.

Jedenfalls bemerkte Remus irgendwann, dass ich wohl ins Bett gehörte.  
Daraufhin lachte ich erst schallend und brach dann in Tränen aus. Natürlich musste ich den beiden anschließend erzählen, was heute alles vorgefallen war, und ich tat ihnen wohl so leid, dass sie mich mit zu Sirius nahmen.

Egal, wie immer man diese Art der Fortbewegung nennen mochte...ich bin mir sicher, sie hatten den Namen erwähnt...man sollte das NIEMALS machen, wenn man betrunken war.  
Mir war nicht klar, dass ich den Tag über SO viel zu mir genommen hatte.

Jedenfalls wollten die beiden mich ins Bett bringen und sie hatten ehrlich keine schlechten Absichten dabei! Das war alleine meine Schuld!

Ich war inzwischen nämlich in so weinerlicher Stimmung, dass ich partout nicht alleine schlafen wollte.  
Und die beiden waren echte Gentlemen!  
Ich brauchte jede Menge Tränen und all meine Überzeugungskraft, bis es zu dem kam, was wir alle drei so genossen hatten.

**oooOOOooo**

Nun wusste ich also wieder wie die beiden hießen und was alles vorgefallen war...allerdings hatte ich ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl in meinem Bauch.  
Was, wenn sie wirklich nur Mitleid mit mir hatten?

Viel lieber wäre es mir, dass sie nur meinen betrunkenen Zustand nicht ausnutzen wollten, aber dann doch gerne nachgegeben hatten.  
Andererseits konnte ich mir das nicht vorstellen.  
Wie weggepustet war die ganze Hochstimmung von vorhin.

Ich hatte einen riesigen Kloß im Hals und kämpfte verbissen gegen die Tränen an, die in meinen Augen brannten.  
Als ich mich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sah ich erst den einen und dann den anderen lange an, und versuchte dabei, mir jede Einzelheit genau einzuprägen.

Schließlich würde ich wohl noch lange Zeit von diesem Erlebnis zehren müssen...  
Dann wand ich mich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung der beiden, stand auf und sammelte meine Klamotten vom Zimmerboden und begann so leise wie möglich, mich anzuziehen.

**oooOOOooo**

Als ich gerade in meine Hose steigen wollte, raunte mir Remus Stimme vom Bett aus ein heiseres „Wo willst du denn hin?" zu.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn an...in die Augen sehen konnte ich ihm nicht.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich euch auf so miese Art und Weise gezwungen habe, Sex mit mir zu haben."  
Wieder brannten meine Augen und diesmal schaffte ich es nicht, die Tränen ganz zurück zu halten.  
Remus sah mich nur sprachlos an, und ich wusste auch nicht was ich weiter sagen sollte.  
Sirius nahm es uns beiden ab.

„Remus...sag ihr, sie soll nicht so einen Blödsinn erzählen und wieder ins Bett kommen" murmelte er verschlafen in das Kopfkissen und streckte auffordernd den Arm in meine ungefähre Richtung.  
Ungläubig starrte ich erst Sirius Rücken an und wandte meinen Blick dann zu Remus.  
War das ihr Ernst?

So schelmisch, wie Remus mich angrinste, war es das wohl!  
Ich glaube, den Felsen, der mir in dem Moment vom Herzen fiel, hörte man noch drei Ortschaften weiter plumpsen.  
Ich entledigte mich wieder der paar Kleidungsstücke, die es bis auf meinen Körper geschafft hatten und sprang fast zurück ins Bett.

Remus zog mich in eine warme Umarmung, zu der sich nach einigen Momenten auch Sirius gesellte, und raunte mir ins Ohr: „Ich hoffe, du willst uns nicht so schnell wieder verlassen, sonst müssen Sirius und ich alle Klebeflüche an dir ausprobieren, die wir kennen."

In dieser Umarmung kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass Murphy vielleicht doch ein ganz netter Mann war.

**ENDE**


End file.
